


I See You in My Dreams, I See Your Face

by thenameissnix



Series: OneShots [5]
Category: Country Strong (2010)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Song: Everytime, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-22
Updated: 2011-12-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Kelly wants to tell James everything is OK. So how does he get the message? COUNTRY STONG FANFIC/NOTE: THIS IS PROBABLY REALLY STUPID BUT ITS MY FIRST COUNTRY STRONG FANFIC BE NICE





	

_Kelly looked down at James. If only she could tell him everything is OK. She decided to visit him and tell him. She went into his dreams._

James could've swore he saw Kelly. He wasn't making it up he knew he did.

_James take my hand -_ Yep that was her. He took her hand. He had to ask one thing:

"Why are we strangers when

Our love is strong

Why carry on without me?"

" _Every time I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby" She replied._

"And every time I see you in my dreams

I see your face, it's haunting me

I guess I need you baby"

_Kelly couldn't take it anymore she told him:_

" _I make believe_

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

_And every time I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this visit is my sorry"_

James had to tell her what he's been feeling:

"At night I pray

That soon your face

Will fade away"

_Kelly: why? do you miss me?_

James: of course I do, but it kills me that you did that.

" _And every time I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And every time I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby"_


End file.
